1994 Formula 1 Rejects Grand Prix 2 Championship season
The 1994 F1 Rejects Grand Prix 2 Championship season was the first season of the F1RGP2C. The season was modeled on the 1994 Formula One season. Season Review Jack Christopherson won the championship for Williams-Renault, taking five wins during the season. Williams also took home the Constructors' Championship. The season was highlighted by the battle between John Zimmer, Benetton's lead driver, and Christopherson. Christopherson was erratic during the early parts of the season but matured by the end. Zimmer was unable to match Christopherson's consistency as his car let him down too many times during the course of the season. Benetton was able to take second in the championship behind the efforts of Zimmer and Kazuhiko Takagi although Takagi was frequently outperformed by his teammate. Ferrari came third in the Constructors' Championship and Padraig O'Connell was able to take third in the Drivers' Championship. O'Connell took advantage of retirements from the leading cars and won three races. His teammate Rory McAllister also took an emotional win at the Italian Grand Prix. Both drivers were able to beat Daniel Moreno, the second Williams driver. Moreno suffered from bad luck throughout the season; he took more poles than any other driver but only converted pole to a victory once, at his home race in Canada. The season was also notable for the rise of Jordan. Led by Leonhard von Gottorp and Éadbhard Ó'Caoimhín, the team was able to finish in fourth place, beating the likes of McLaren and Tyrrell. Jordan took seven podiums and one victory, delivered by Éadbhard. However, their counterpoint was McLaren, who struggled throughout the second half of the year. Although Tom Douglas won the first race in F1RGP2C history at Brazil, McLaren collapsed after the halfway point and were passed by both Ferrari and Jordan in the Constructors' table. Tyrrell, Sauber, and Ligier all took podiums during the year but were mostly mired in the midfield. They were joined by Footwork, who put in a solid effort to take seventh the the Constructors'. Tyrrell's Poppy Whitechapel impressed many by taking back-to-back podiums but she did not finish a race after that. Pablo da Silva and James Davies were above average for Sauber but also suffered many mechanical issues. Dennis Mignolet best moment came at the chaotic Japanese Grand Prix where he brought the Ligier home in second place but his teammate Sebastien Belo was almost completely useless, earning Belo Reject of the Year. Lotus and Minardi both got away with points finishes during races with high attrition but were unable to much else. Andrew Spokes came in a stunning third at the British Grand Prix for Minardi and Masta Valsattis took a points finish in Japan. Lotus had to deal with financial difficulties during the latter half of the year, causing a sharp decline in performance. Damon Cannon and Samael Meerwick both performed well enough to secure deals for 1995. Larrousse was always just behind this group but only managed to score two points, courtesy of Gio van Dycke. At the back of the pack, Pacific and Simtek battled for supremacy. However, it wasn't much of a battle as Simtek managed to qualify for every single race while Pacific only qualified once. Pippa Mann scored a point at the high-attrition Monaco Grand Prix, bringing them just behind Larrousse in the Constructors'. Ben Fleet qualified the Pacific at the Japanese Grand Prix and was drafted in one race later to sub for the injured Tom Douglas at McLaren where Fleet took a fifth place in Adelaide. Giovanni Roda did not qualify for a single race all season and failed to secure a drive for 1995. Drivers and teams Calendar Standings Drivers' Constructors' * * Driver didn't finish the race but completed over 90% of the full race distance Category:F1RGP2C